Inure to Yuu
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: It took the ravenette less than two seconds to sprint from the kitchen to the living room, now in a chaotic mess from the werecat's mad rampaging. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Yuu stared around the room in pure horror until his eyes fell onto the culprit itself, entangled by the cords from his television and stereos. WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK. [Yuumika, Werecat AU]
1. An Act Of Kindness

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An Act of Kindness**

It was a chilly October evening. The fallen leaves were of yellowish orange color, dancing to the wind as the trees slowly went into their yearly dormancy. The sun was beginning to set down, basking the whole town in a beautiful sunset glow. It was one of those rare evenings you'd call magical, one of those that were so unrealistically calm and breathtaking.

Amidst all that the tranquility however, a blonde with bright sapphire eyes, all ragged and worn out, was currently running through the shady city streets, choosing unused pathways or deserted alleys to avoid being spotted by other humans. He couldn't afford to be seen by them! Else horrible, horrible fate awaits him. Since he was - a werecat.

His breaths were rough and irregular and his legs were just about to give in. He heard shouting from a distance causing his poor heart just about to leap out of his chest. He was scared, extremely terrified, to say the least.

" _Run, Mikaela! Don't ever turn back!"_

A middle-aged female werecat came into mind; his protector, his savior, his one and only family - his now deceased mother.

The young blonde was currently running for his life, running from auctioneers that were trying to sell him off to one of those rich bastards who'd use him as a sex slave or a toy. He had managed to slip away from captivity out of sheer luck, his sharp mind and lightning quick footing allowed him to take drastic actions. His escape didn't go unnoticed for long however as he soon realized there were people running after him.

It must've been a few hours since he started running and he could feel his energy depleting rapidly as seconds went by. Ears perked up in full alert, he could sense the loud, roaring shouts getting closer and closer, cornering him to a cul-de-sac, forcing him to believe that this would probably be the end of him - or so he thought when he unexpectedly flung into a mysterious figure and felt himself being enveloped by an unfamiliar warmth.

Then, everything went pitch black.

* * *

"Brr.. It's sooo cold…" A young man with jet black hair and eyes as green as the luscious forest commented to no one in particular as he buried his pinkish cheeks deeper under his woolly checkered scarf and hugged his body from the cold weather. Every time the cool wind blew past his face, he would shiver involuntarily and cursed internally. Why tonight of all nights did he just _had_ to run out of toilet roll?

Amane Yuuichirou, aged twenty years old, was your typical college student, now in his second year in Architecture, struggling between assignments and exams, or to be truthful, with life itself. Yuu, as what most of his friends and family would call him, sighed deeply as he walked back home from the 24/7 convenient store with the stupid paper rolls safely purchased.

Feeling somewhat impatient, Yuu decided to take a shorter route back to his apartment, the classic back alley, because screw walking for thirty minutes in the cold when he can cut half the time using the shortcut. Was it dangerous? Yes. Could he possibly get attacked by an escaped serial killer, a drug dealer or even a rabid dog? Yes, yes and definitely yes to all of that. Knowing such scary possibilities did nothing to wane his spirit however, since his stubbornness got the better of him, as always.

Now, the problem with the alley, other than being stinky as heck, was the absence of any light source. So, there Yuu was, walking in complete darkness when he picked up some noises, angry voices, to be precise, from afar. That surprisingly drew nearer and nearer, alarming the raven.

At that exact moment, something rammed into him and Yuu was almost knocked over by the new weight in his arms. Hesitantly, he peered down only to find a boy with golden wavy curls that gleamed under the moonlight, looking quite weak and out of breath. "Hey, sorry 'bout that. Are you alright?" Looking closely, Yuu finally noticed something different. The blonde had… _fluffy cat-like ears_? "The hell..! Don't tell me - he's one of those _werecats_ …?" Without a warning, the blond suddenly went limp against Yuu's chest, who swiftly caught him by the shoulders, accidentally grazing his neck in the process.

 _ **Clink!**_

The black collar around the werecat's neck fell, much to Yuu's horror. "Shit! Wait-" Before he managed to replace it back, the blond had already transformed completely into a cat, trembling vigorously in Yuu's arms.

"Did you find him yet?!"

"Not yet! I think he went this way!"

"Don't let him get away! Or else the boss will kill us!"

Yuu stood still, completely frozen on the spot. Those were the guys yammering earlier! He quickly joined the dots together judging from the werecat's frantic behavior and his pursuers' relentless chase. They sounded like one of those bad guys from the infamous illegal werecat-trafficking organization called Black Hound, chasing after the poor werecat!

At that moment, Yuu didn't know what possessed him when he decidedly hid the unconscious cat under his trench coat and quickly covered the bulge with his scarf. Exhaling shakily, Yuu fished out his phone and pretended as if he's talking to someone while walking casually out of the alley.

'Please, don't notice me… please – '

Minutes later, three men in black zoomed past through him without as much as glancing at him, what's more suspecting him.

'Shit, what the hell have I gotten myself into?' Yuu pondered as he made his way back home, walking twice as faster than usual.

Deep blue eyes stirred open languidly to the steady ticking of a clock before popping up widely and Mikaela immediately went into a state of panic as soon as his keen nose was bombarded with new, foreign smells.

As a result of being held captive for so long, the feline would get thrown out of the loop whenever he woke up in an alien place filled with scents he was unaccustomed to. Back at the prison-like place, the people who held him captive would only bring him outside of his cell whenever they plan to use the blonde for something. Terrible episodes that left him fighting for survival in most cases. His brain would automatically switch into survival mode whenever he woke up in outlandish areas. Due to that very reason, the blonde's stress meter would also skyrocket real high, putting unnecessary strain to his fragile self.

Now was no different. And it certainly wasn't any better.

The blonde made a sprint for the door, leaving the cocoon of blankets he was previously wrapped in and left the dark silent room, only to be introduced to one which was bigger and dimly lit. He collided with something soon after and stumbled backwards, feeling a bit dizzy. The small feline soon noticed that the flat rectangular 'thing' was actually moving and shit— strange, loud noises were coming out of it!

The powder yellow ball of fur quickly recoiled and began running about the room, desperately searching for a place to hide or escape whilst meowing loudly. He knew what awaited him next. Whoever the auctioneers had brought him to was going to punish him, especially after his misbehavior. That, however, didn't stop the cat from panicking and so he kept dashing around, knocking things over. He eventually ran into a lot of cables and got tangled up in them, rolling around in attempt to free himself which only left him entangled even further. It didn't take too long for the cat to become completely immovable, his escape rendered impossible and so instead he let out heart wrenching cries whilst trembling in fear and pain.

* * *

By the time the cat woke up, Yuu, who was in the kitchen preparing some warm milk for his new little company, happily whistled to his favorite song and was sadly ignorant to the current 'remodelling' his living room was getting. Well, not until he caught wind of a glass-shattering shriek.

"MREOOOOW-!"

The flabbergasted Yuu almost dropped the carton of milk to the ground after the shrilly shrieking of a cat exploded into his eardrums that was close in giving him a heart attack on the spot.

"The fuck!?"

It took the ravenette less than two seconds to sprint from the kitchen to the living room, now in a chaotic mess from the werecat's mad rampaging.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" Yuu stared around the room in pure horror until his eyes fell onto the culprit itself, entangled by the cords from his television and stereos. _WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK._

"Stay still, I'll get you out of there pronto!" Yuu said as he neared the little golden furred cat and tried to pull away some of the wires but the cat kept on thrashing about until it knocked the man over, and Yuu unknowingly pulled the cat's tail by accident as he fell on top of it.

"Nyow!" At that moment, the little cat mystically glowed in a soft blue light as it screeched in pain before transforming into a male human once more – without a single thread on him – right beneath Yuu.

"Holy shit-!" Yuu almost screamed as well as he witnessed the transfiguration happening in front of him yet again. Well, werecats were rare nowadays so this was officially the first time he ever encountered and interacted with a real live one. The very reason being: people of high social statuses had used their wealth and power to buy these 'exotic pets', further impelling the werecats to the brink of extinction.

"Crap, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" The raven tried his best to explain but the blonde just wouldn't have it, he seemed terrified and traumatized, as if Yuu were about to attack him in his vulnerable state.

"Shh, shh.. it's alright… I'm not gonna hurt you…" The college student gently coaxed when his smartphone suddenly rang, startling the poor werecat so much it tried to force it way out of the wires and almost choked itself in the process. By then, the panicked Yuu accidentally picked the call up when he initially wanted to reject it instead.

"Yuu-san?"

Shit. It's Shinoa.

"He-hello..!" Yuu sandwiched his phone between his cheek and shoulder, hands meticulously working on the cables twisting around the blonde.

"Hey, cherry boy, did you hear some kind of weird cat screaming just now? It sounded as if it's coming from your apartment." A sleepy, if not, annoyed female voice could be heard from the other end. She was one of his closest friends from uni and coincidentally his neighbor as well.

"Uhh- no? Why…why would I?" Yuu retorted, all the while struggling on the floor with the semi-human, all butt naked underneath him as he tried to cover its mouth from screaming bloody murder again and possibly wake the whole building up. ' _Stay still, you mangy beast!_ '

"….!" The glowering blonde seemed to have read his mind somehow and thus landed a big scratch on Yuu's very face vehemently.

"Ow!" Yuu yowled in pain afterwards, releasing his hold on the other male as he covered his face with both hands.

"….Is there a cat in your apartment, Yuu-san?" The quick-witted female asked, she could instantly sniff up something fishy, judging from Yuu's nervous voice as well as the miscellaneous noises from the background.

"WHAT, NO WAY! I just- I cut myself!" Yuu replied rather too quickly, further fueling Shinoa's suspicions.

"The hell are you doing, cooking in the middle of the night?"

"I-I was hungry, okay!"

"Gimme the phone for a sec, Shinoa." Another female voice, a higher pitched one than the last, grouchily spoke before the phone switched hands. "Hey, Yuu."

Yuu gulped, _goddammit, not her._ "Oh h-hey, Mitsuba…" Shit, he's gonna get his ears chewed out within five seconds now, wasn't he? On the other hand, the blonde stopped moving for a while, almost as if he could detect Yuu's anxiousness.

"Listen here buddy, I appreciate if you wanna make out with a cat or something at FUCKING 3 AM but can you please do me just this ONE THING and keep THE FUCK DOWN 'cuz me and Shinoa - WE TOO, NEED SOME FUCKING SLEEP?!"

 _Click!_

The line went dead, leaving both Yuu and the werecat in a complete stupor, speechless and absolutely dumbfounded by the girl's gobsmacking words.

"Damn you, Mitsuba… where the hell did you come up with such accusations…" The embarrassed Yuu gritted his teeth in annoyance, the tips of his ears easily picked up a crimson color from his hot-blooded friend's remark. Fucking a cat? What retard would do that?

"Hey, if you could just stay still, I might get you out of these freaking cables asap." Yuu gently suggested as lustrous emerald eyes awkwardly wandered around the wrecked room, anywhere but the clothe-less catboy, before landing on a pair of wavering sapphire orbs. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

When the blonde reluctantly nodded, Yuu swore he couldn't have felt any more relieved than he was, thus began his disentanglement mission. The feline trembled lightly and would flinch every time the stranger's hands brushed against his bare skin whilst he pulled at the cables, trying to help the blonde out of the mess he'd gotten himself into. The cat's ears lowered and his silk-like tail slowly crept it's way in-between his legs, showing signs of discomfort.

Helping the blonde out of the mess took a while with the awkward atmosphere lingering between the both of them but once the werecat was set free the tension eased a bit.

"So, uh. You wanna put on some clothes first?" Yuu asked as he shied his gaze away from the naked blonde, secretly noting how gorgeous he was from up close, his golden ears and tail seemed soft to the touch. And no, he wasn't some kind of a pervert with weird, kinky cat fetishes, dammit!

It took a while for the blonde to realize he was being spoken to. "…..?"

...Did the human just asked him if he wanted... _clothes_?

The feline wasn't used to having the luxury of being allowed to state his own opinion regarding any matter so he decided to keep shut, confused by the human's behavior, which was new, if not odd. It was as if... he actually meant him no harm. But that's – that's impossible…right? All humans are wretched creatures who would do him nothing but harm. And he was simply stating from his own experience.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable in the presence of the human, the blonde darted his eyes around in search for a way out as the human averted his gaze. After calculating a perfect opportunity to creep away from the human, he steadily crawled backwards but was pushed into a corner, much to his chagrin. The werecat unwillingly settled his back against the wall, hugging his knees close to his chest whilst covering his private parts with his bushy tail. He had no idea where he was or who the mysterious young man was. He couldn't simply trust the other even if his aura emanated kindness, the feline had been deceived by such people before and thus, he refused to make the same mistake twice.

As the werecat's exhausted mind had calmed a bit, he immediately felt hot and weak. Bile rose threateningly from the back of his throat and his head felt like exploding. Maybe he shouldn't have run outside naked in this time of the year. Well, It's not like he had anything to put on either way and besides, he hated clothes. Now, back to the question at hand; how was he going to escape this place? Who was the human that brought him here? What were his true motives, provided he had any?

* * *

Yuu was stumped for once – well, he's been stumped numerous times in tests and exams before – but throughout his whole life, Yuu had never owned a pet nor met an actual werecat in the flash, ergo his fidgetiness in handling this hard-to-believe situation at hand. Heck, he never even been in a relationship with anyone before so the young man didn't exactly know how to treat another person, especially a physically and physiologically traumatized feline, in a gentle manner.

'Well, now's the time to change all that, I guess.' The raven left the room to get a small blanket and a pair of newly bought apple green pajamas (given as a 'good riddance' gift by his impetuous uncle, Guren, when Yuu finally entered college and left the nest, sort of). And then he made small, careful steps towards the hostile blonde to show that he meant him no harm whatsoever.

Mikaela was interrupted from his train of thoughts as he heard footsteps approaching but was too weak to move this time so he tightened his arms around his legs to shield himself and growled warningly for the human to stay back, baring his pointy fangs. However, he found it hard to maintain his threatening glare as it became harder to breathe, and he started panting heavily, feeling a bit faint and all.

The way the human form feline curled up in the corner somehow stirred a new feeling inside of Yuu. He felt unreasonably…angry. And disappointed in human race itself for giving the werecats such an inhumane treatment. "You poor thing. Don't be afraid, okay? I'm not going to hurt you, remember?" Crouching down, the raven gently pulled the blanket over its shoulders – only to be scratched again right on his left cheek, blood soon started trickling out from the cut. The pale blonde growled fiercely, all of its tail fur stood up on end as would a normal cat during a fight.

"….!" Yuu hissed in pain as he slowly retreated from the ferocious feline, seemingly ready to bite his head off. "Ow. You scratched me again… Listen here, I saved you from those horrible people, didn't I? I'm just trying to help you, otherwise I would've let them recapture you." He knew he was being unreasonably harsh with his words but Yuu decided to not beat around the bushes in order to make the feline understand.

"…" The blonde kept his angry glare at Yuu but not for long as he suddenly collapsed to the ground, startling Yuu who rushed to his aid and managed to cushion the fall with his body. "H-hey! Are you alright?!" The werecat had fainted once more, blood seemed to have drained from his face and he was shivering uncontrollably, from the cold presumably.

"I have to warm him up!" Yuu, already carrying the frail blonde - who was as light as a feather – shot off hurriedly to his bedroom.

After swiftly patching the blonde up, the ravenette had less problem in putting the werecat into the pajamas now that it was out of commission to even try and attack him or run away again. However, it proved to be nearly impossible to put some pants on the blonde as his legs kept on flagellating madly whenever Yuu tried to.

"Well, don't you hate pants, huh…" Yuu commented dryly. In the end, he gave up completely, leaving the feline in the long-sleeved pajama top only. "That'll suffice for now…"

Afterwards, Yuu tucked the now sleeping blonde under the warm duvet and heaved an exhausted sigh. "What a night… Finally, I could catch some sleep…." Yuu trailed off and laid beside the blonde with an arm loosely wrapped around him, just as though to keep him safe.

And both of them, cuddling close, slept soundly until the break of dawn the next morning.

 _ **More to come…**_

* * *

 **Yeahhhh. Shiro here~ ^^ Um, yeah so I know I have so many freaking unfinished fics so why the hell add a new one, you shitty writer you? Well.. this was a collaboration with one of my Tumblr/AO3 friends so I decided to cross post here as well.. Do give it a shot and feel free to leave any comment or feedback you have in mind! Thanks and I'll see ya later, sweeties! 3**

 **Credits to MischievousCupcake for her contribution, you're the bae! 3**

 **|| Inure - getting accustom to/warm up to ||**


	2. What Should I Call You?

**Chapter 2**

 **What Should I Call You?**

Hours passed peacefully and morning rays began to crack through the spaces between curtains, indicating a new day had arrived. The feline woke up feeling content, not having slept as good in years. He yawned softly, licking his fangs tiredly before burying his face further into the big source of warmth beside him.

WAIT -

 _…big warmth..?_

The blonde's eyes flew open, realizing a hand straddling his waist. He could not remember anything from yesterday other than escaping and somehow ended up in this strange human's den, his pounding head not letting him thinking clear enough.

The werecat could never handle intimacy or physical contact too well and felt extremely anxious being trapped in the stranger's hold so he soon began scratching on the other's shirt angrily (though he currently did not have his long sharp nails) after not managing to wriggle out of his hold, letting out desperate grunts in the process.

Why was a human so damn strong again?

A human mewling like a cat would probably be seen as a freak so the blonde eventually forced himself to shut up and instead flicked his tail back and forth in attempt to ease his frustration as the human began to show signs of waking up.

"Hnngh~" A yawn escaped Yuu's mouth as he stretched his sore muscles but made no effort of getting up. Just then, the raven caught hold of something soft and snuggled closer to it. Before drifting back to sleep, he heard soft, if not distressed meowing of a cat and wondered if a cat had somehow snuck into his apartment last night. Feeling rather sleepy still, the ravenette decided to ignore the sound and continue his disturbed slumber.

Not long after, something fluffy hit his face and Yuu scrunched his nose in annoyance, "Five more minutes, Guren…" Huh? Guren? But, he moved out not long ago so shouldn't he be all alone in his apartment..?

"Wha-?!" Yuu popped his eyes open and jerked his body backwards until he fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow..ow…" Rubbing the back of his throbbing head, Yuu peeked on top of the bed to find a rather dashing blond with cat ears and tail protruding out, staring coldly at him with his gleaming sapphire blue eyes. Oh, the werecat - he remembered everything now.

"H-hey… good morning." Yuu said, rather sheepishly with a wan smile.

The blonde shuffled backwards as he watched the human fell to the floor, creating further distance between them whilst giving him his infamous death glare.

"…"

Was he supposed to respond? Judging from the other's expression, he seemed rather uncomfortable. Well, the werecat could say the same for himself. Honestly, he was more irritated with himself than the human for actually liking the idea of sleeping in the other's warm embrace. Mikaela blamed it on that the fact that he was running a fever and began whipping his tail more aggressively, simply staring at the other, waiting for some kind of explanation or at least - _something._

…

…

…

...?

Not wanting to prolong the silence any more than that, Mikaela decided to ask this 'Yuu' human something that had been on his mind.

"Why…" the blonde paused, his expression turned incomprehensible before continuing; "…were you holding me?"

The question escaped the werecat's mouth without him realizing and now it was too late to take it back. He knew he should not engage with the human in any way and should just flee the moment he woke but he did not. Falling sick proved to be a major problem. He was almost too tired to even move. However, he refused to come off as weak in front of the other though and tried to keep a fierce stand.

"Well… because you were warm… and fluffy..?" Yuu hesitantly answered before covering his face from any possible claw or paw attack by the grumpy werecat. He didn't mean to make fun of the blonde or anything, he was just being truthful about it.

The blonde's face bloomed a deep shade of merlot rose at the other's words. He was used to humans complimenting him merely for his looks, but the way this raven expressed his self as..

 _...…warm and fluffy?_

'W-what?'

It did not took Yuu long to realize something was off somewhere. "Holy crap, did you just spoke?" He leaped from the cold floor directly towards the blonde on the bed, shortening their distance as emerald eyes shone excitedly like that of a child's. "That's so cool!"

The werecat let out a surprised yelp, stumbling backwards and almost falling off the bed when the human male suddenly shot up all the way to his face. He balanced himself just in time but did so by grabbing the front of Yuu's pajama shirt, pulling him face to face with him. Realizing his mistake, the cat immediately let go but in the end dropped from the bed head first. Scowling, he crawled under the bed in embarrassment, hissing at the other, only more annoyed now.

"Pfft-" Yuu couldn't suppress his amusement as he eyed the embarrassed blond hiding under the bed after bumping faces (or noses to be exact) with him. "Hey now, are you alright? You fell pretty hard from the bed just now." The raven playfully peeked under the bed to find a very angry looking human cat, yellow eyebrows all scrunched up in irritation. "Here kitty, kitty. Come out of there. Don't you know, there's a lot of creepy crawlies hiding under the bed?"

"Hsssssh!" The cat hissed at the other as he peeked under the bed, not liking how the other seemed to be making fun of him in the least. Kitty? Did he really look like a child in the human's eyes? And he absolutely could not give two shits about spiders or such.

The blonde decided to turn around to avoid looking at the raven and settled himself further under the bed, wrapping his tail around himself anxiously. He was sick, tired and now hungry. The werecat felt more scared of than irritated with the human, not knowing when he was going to start treating him differently or send him back to the evil hounds he risked his life to escape from. Could he even trust the raven-haired man to begin with?

"Meow.." He unconsciously whimpered all cat-like, the thought of his dead mother further made him more miserable.

"Ah-" Words seemed to be hanging at the back of Yuu's throat shortly after the blonde blatantly ignored his immature jokes and decidedly turned away from him, suddenly looking very frail and defenseless. The raven mentally smacked himself across the forehead for getting a bit carried away with his strange sense of humor. Yuu'd admit, he's not the best person around to comfort a physically and emotionally wounded werecat.

Sighing deeply, the young man climbed down from the bed and sat cross-legged with his back against the bed. "I'm… I'm sorry, okay? It was insensitive of me just now. Won't you come out, please? I'm not here to hurt you." Yuu spoke in the gentlest and softest tone he ever used in his entire life, careful not to hurt the cat's feelings again.

A long silence stretched between them before quiet shuffling could be heard and a mop of blonde hair suddenly emerged from underneath the bed, tentatively glancing up at the human. The blonde stayed halfway under the bed for a while before crawling out completely, quickly rolling over into the middle of the room, laying on his stomach with his limps all spread out like a squished stuffed animal. He eyed the human shortly before staggering to get up and coughed weakly, almost forgetting about his fever. Not knowing what else to do, he awkwardly pulled at the oversized pajama shirt that he wore, eyes down on the floor.

Mikaela, being as reclusive as he was, had no idea how to start up a conversation with the human so he ended up mostly staring at him before eventually settling a bit in front of him, sniffing at him to make out his smell, crawling more on top of him boldly by the second he deemed the human wore no sort of weapons and proceeded in sniffing him all over.

"H-hey, that tickles~" Yuu giggled when Mikaela's fur tickled his nose as the werecat began his sniffing mission. 'Well, at least he's not hostile against me anymore…'

"Okay, okay. Timeout!" The raven grabbed hold of the blonde's shoulders, half smiling before clearing his throat. "I'm not one of those bad guys, alright? I actually bumped with you at the back alley last night before you fainted. So, I had no choice but to carry you home." Yuu explained carefully as the other kept his doe blue eyes on Yuu's neon green ones.

"Ah, and I make sure no one followed us!" Yuu spluttered. "So, uh… the name's Yuu. And what… what do I call you?"

The blonde flinched as the human grabbed a hold of his shoulders, freezing up completely. He listened to what the human had to say before slowly backing away a bit. "Yuu.." The name rolled off his tongue in a soft but unsure tone, still eyeing him in great wary.

Not sure if he trusted the human enough to reveal his own name yet, he decided not to and simply stared down at the floor. "Why did you ..bring me here..? You could've just left me there..." Mikaela cautiously asked in a hushed tone, keeping his tail close to his body.

And the young man didn't take long to answer, "Because you were injured! And you looked terrified so I just-" Yuu paused, deliberately gave a long sigh to let off some steam. "I thought of terrible things that'll happen to you if I didn't help. And I will end up regretting not helping you. It's just- I don't like that, okay?" The green-eyed man finished his sentence. He may seem like one of those hypocritical people who would feign fake righteousness just for the sake of it but Yuu meant every word he said.

Not to mention, Yuu always had a thing for small, furry animals; especially cats. Unfortunately, they don't seem to share the same mutual feelings. Kittens, puppies or the likes hated him and would quickly run off if they see him, even from a mile away. Did he had some kind of intimidating aura or something, Yuu was not so sure but perhaps it explained why the oversized cat in front of him was still dubious about him.

"Uh.. look here-" A grumbling noise resounded throughout the bedroom and both of them fell into an awkward silence.

And it was Yuu who cleared his throat first, "Say, you haven't eaten anything at all yesterday, did you? So, I'll go and fix us a quick breakfast, alright?" Yuu stood and stretched his sore muscles again. "You're free to use the bathroom if you want to and I must say it's not a good idea to escape this place in broad daylight?" Yuu smiled kindly before making his way to the kitchen, leaving the blonde to his own devices, trusting him enough to not do anything harmful to himself again.

Eyeing the other, the werecat's tail waved back and forth idly as he listened to Yuu talking. He couldn't understand this human at all. Why'd he even cared for an injured stranger? In order to survive in this cruel world, you have to stay independent, caring only for yourself and satisfy your own needs. The blonde had long grown accustomed to that iron rule, never ever thought of dismissing it. But this human went as far as to take him in and felt sympathy for him. On top of it all, the human had even offered him food.

'..Kind hearted humans… do they really exist..? Not in this godforsaken world…' The blonde revered as he watched the raven walking out of the room they were in. Escape? Well, he sure as hell wasn't gonna jump out of the window at least. He had no idea how to get it open anyway.

The blonde decided to tail the other out of sheer curiosity, but braked halfway when he caught a glimpse of his collar resting on top of a bookshelf in the living room.

"…" Mikaela looked around carefully before making his way towards it. Sure, he despised the collar used to cage his human form but anything to make this whole thing less awkward. Being so close to another human while in his more 'humane' form made him feel somewhat anxious, he wasn't used to it and he felt - exposed. The werecat stopped short in front of the shelf, reaching out only to get electrified when he tried putting it on himself. Right. The collar would not allow the blonde to freely change out of his form, he'd forgotten that. Only his master, or anyone else other than himself would be able to do so. Dammit.

Hissing, the teen dropped to his knees, releasing the collar as it rolled in front of him almost mockingly. Bringing his hands to his burning throat, the blonde coughed lightly, squeezing his eyes shut. 'Shit..' He had to get back to the room before the human comes back... Stinging sensations lingered a bit longer in his body, weakening the already fatigued blonde more. Not knowing what to do, Mikaela curled into a ball, hoping Yuu hadn't heard him.

* * *

In the kitchen:

Yuu searched the kitchen for any edible food or raw ingredients he could use. Opening the cabinet, he saw; flour, canned food, sugar, salt and uhh he remembered seeing a slab of butter in the fridge along with some eggs and a carton of milk. And there's also some syrup and jam left if he remembered correctly. Maybe he could make some pancakes? Wait - do cats eat pancakes to begin with? Damn, he just had to run low on both food and allowance when he had a guest to feed. Guess he should ask the feline himself whether he could stomach them hotcakes or not.

So, the raven made his way to the living room again only to find the blonde werecat curling on the floor with a painful expression on his face.

"Hey, are you alright?! Oh my god, what happened!" Yuu didn't waste a second in running towards the feline and scooping him up before settling him on the couch. "You don't look so hot. Did you hurt yourself?" The raven inspected the werecat's body for any external injury and heaved a sigh of relief when he found none.

"..." Quickly hugging his knees close to his chest, the werecat glanced at the human, his cheeks heating up in humiliation. "..I-I'm fine.." Feeling the other's eyes on his body however did nothing to ease his shame and he found himself burying his head further into the big pajama, wishing he could just turn invisible from Yuu's attention.

"So... uh, this might sound stupid but - do you eat pancakes?"

Feeling a bit out of place and confused, the blond perked his ears up at the mention of food but soon mumbled quietly in confusion. "..Pancakes?" Peeking out from the pajama shirt, the werecat looked up at the raven curiously, feeling somewhat relief to find that the human didn't seem to have noticed he'd touched the collar earlier.

"Y-yeah.. have you ever eaten one? Like, what do you usually eat before coming here?" Yuu asked, rubbing his chin in wonder. He knew normal cats like to eat fish. Should he order some sushi right now? Wait, it's freaking 8 AM in the morning - he didn't think any shop would be opened yet so early.

Why did it felt like he forgotten something so important? 8 AM..? Morning? Hold on - his morning lectures! Goddammit, how could he had forgotten?!

"SHIT, I have class at 9 today!" Yuu stood abruptly, startling the werecat. "Hey, sorry, I have to go to college now. Think you can settle for some toasts- I mean - milk first?" Yuu gave an apologetic look before darting into his bedroom.

The feline clutched onto the large shirt and was just about to answer the human's question when suddenly the raven blurted something about 'college'. It was a new word; one he had never heard of before being sheltered away from civilization his whole life. Puzzled, the blonde decided to just nod, watching Yuu sprinting in panic.

Mika clumsily stood up and walked up to the collar in great caution, feeling a bit out of it in his human form still. He leaned down and grasped the collar carefully before following the human into his bedroom, stretching out the collar towards him in an apathetic manner, completely indifferent against the fact that the other was changing.

"Woah- oh...hey." Yuu, currently in his boxers only, was trying to get in his jeans and sweatshirt at the same time. He must've looked ridiculous as hell since he noticed how the blonde werecat's ears twitched, his face slightly amused.

The raven didn't know why but he felt so embarrassed all of a sudden, even though the werecat was also a male like him. "Y-you want something?" Yuu tried to smile, lips stiffened from mortification.

When the blonde showed the collar to him and pointed to his own neck, Yuu got the gist of his request. "Ah, want me to put the collar back on you?" He wasn't too sure, but he remembered something about these special collars restricting the werecats to shapeshift into their human forms. "Are you not... able to shapeshift on your own?" The raven looked sad as he said that, this was the equivalent of animal cruelty, wasn't it?

The werecat stared at the other quietly, nudging the other with the collar instead of answering verbally, thinking that the other could probably guess by now that yes, he couldn't transform back on his own and that's why he's asking for his help.

Swallowing on dry air, the blonde shifted his gaze from the melancholy expression of the green-eyed man and boldly pressed the collar up against the other's chest, clicking his tongue to himself. "P-please.."

"Okay... hang on just a sec." Yuu properly zipped his jeans up before slipping into a turquoise sweatshirt afterwards.

He gently took the collar from blonde and was about to equip it to the werecat but stopped short. "This... won't hurt you, right?" Yuu asked, hesitant. He could never be too sure and he certainly wouldn't want to hurt him anymore than he already suffered.

The blonde automatically stepped closer as the human took the collar from him, sad blue eyes quivered but Mikaela braced himself, reminding his self that Yuu was not one of those heartless hounds. Growing impatient fast, the blonde began to idly scratch on the other's chest, looking up at him while thumping his tail up and down. 'Hurry up already…'

Yuu nodded albeit surprised by the sudden contact. Guess he had to be satisfied with that answer for now. Just then, his eyes caught some kind of writing on the inner part of the collar and he flipped it around to get a better look.

 _'Mikaela'_

Only that one word was written or engraved to the collar to be exact. And Yuu without a doubt assumed that it was the werecat's name. "Mikaela?" He awkwardly pronounced the foreign name, eyes never leaving the blonde whose ears quickly raised briskly at the mention of his name. He looked mildly surprised, only to recall having his name engraved onto the collar like some kind of pet the humans were treating him.

"That's your name, right? It's a bit mouthful though..." Yuu scratched the back of his neck when an idea suddenly crossed his mind. "Aha! Mika..! Can I just call you Mika instead?"

The werecat studied Yuu for a short moment before nodding slowly. 'Mika...' Perhaps he wouldn't mind the nickname too much, it was much better than being reminded of his past each time he was addressed.

Mikaela lowered his hands a bit before pulling away, only now realizing he'd been scratching the other's chest lightly due to his silly little hastiness.

 _Clink!_

Yuu clipped the collar back on Mika's neck and caught the feline just in time as he transformed, the long-sleeved shirt worn by the werecat fell to the ground. "That was… weird."

Mika in his cat form was just as majestic, his soft fur gleamed a royal gold under the morning light and his eyes shone a beautiful navy blue. The raven caught himself momentarily mesmerized by Mika's beauty once more.

Feeling the other's intense gaze on him, Mika started shifting uncomfortably, feeling slightly self-conscious after a while. "Meow?"

And Yuu shook out of his trance by then. "I think I still have some milk left in the fridge. Let me warm some for you?"

 _Milk?_

Mika cancelled the thought of breaking free from Yuu's hold at the mention of that sacred word. It instantly made his ears twitched and his mouth watered in anticipation. He was unmistakably, a cat after all.

His body was a bit warmer than usual and Yuu suspected he might not be feeling well. Maybe he'd take the cat to the vet later after class. And as promised, Yuu brought the sickly cat into the kitchen and poured the creamy white liquid into a dish after reheating it.

"Drink up, okay? I need to prepare for my classes." After putting Mika down to the floor, Yuu ran off to gather his books for the day, his thoughts busy thinking about an unfinished assignment to be submitted that very day.

As soon as the raven left the kitchen, Mika immediately stormed over to the bowl of milk, hungrily lapping it down and spilling milk all over causing some of his shiny golden fur slowly turning powdery white. He was that famished, having not eaten in about 3 days after all. It was as if the auctioneers decided to let him starve on purpose. Those bastards.

Licking up the last drops of milk before cleaning himself thoroughly, Mika purred in content before draping his tired form over and out of the kitchen when he saw a big cave-like pouch in one corner and strode over to it, his curiosity piqued. He gave the object a sniff first before carefully stepping inside of it, made a complete circle and settled down comfortably. The space was decently warm and comfy and for the first time in a long while, he felt oddly - at peace. 'Maybe this 'Yuu' human isn't as evil as I thought...' was the cat's last musing before falling into a deep slumber.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hello.. I'm sorry for not updating in such a looong time. I thought it might be a good idea to post this first before the new chap of my other fic, Protect Me!. To tell the truth, I lost my motivation to continue this story and editing an rp of this story into a fic wasn't all that easy. But I'll be sure ti wrap everything up before discontinuing this fic. Gomen...**


	3. One Paw Closer

**Chapter 3 – One Paw Closer**

Grabbing and zipping his bag in a hurry, the unsuspecting Yuu rushed out of his house and ran like his life depended on it. Classes in college should be more laidback and non-stressful for most people but not when he had a relative for a lecturer there. Awkward as it may have seemed, Yuu was more than terrified of his own uncle, also known as the Rampaging Ogre (because he swings the long teaching stick like one). And it just had to be his turn to present his designs for a particular project they were given last week. Ahh how much worst could his luck get?

Slowing down as he approached the lecture hall, Yuu finally realized how heavy his bag was. Was it really the bag's fault or was he getting weaker due to lack of exercise? Opening the door with precaution, Yuu peered through the gap only to see that no one was actually inside. "Hey, I was early after all!" Yuu chuckled proudly to himself before the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind him made him jumped a little. "-?!"

"Wrong classroom, _baka_ Yuu." Guren said with that evil demeaning look on his face that was so punching-worthy. But he was right. Yuu accidentally went to the hall next to the real one. "Sh-shut up..." The younger male grumbled as he trudged to his class begrudgingly.

"Yuu-kun, you look horrible, are you alright?" One of his college buddies, Yoichi, sincerely asked as Yuu took a seat beside him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Ran into a complicated-" Yuu unzipped his bag, eyes immediately fell on a ball of fur inside. "-trouble!" 'The heck is he doing in here?!'

The werecat woke up slowly as light suddenly shone on his face. Blinking, he looked up tiredly and found large shocked emerald orbs staring down at him. Startled, Mikaela hissed and panicked, realizing he wasn't at the human's den anymore. Had he lied after all? Was he going to sell him off again? The scents from the people in the room seemed friendly, however, the feline had been through too much to trust someone in simply one day. Specifically, not a human.

Mikaela attempted to jump out of the bag but found that it was shut in his face and that he was soon held down to keep still. Alarmed, he stopped moving and instead flickered his tail back and forth, feeling even more uneasy since Yuuichiro seemed quite nervous and upset himself. Where was he? How could he not have noticed being carried away like this? …Had the human drugged the milk? The werecat was too lost in thought to realize he was being lifted up in the air again and hurriedly carried out of the loud room.

* * *

The males' bathroom on the third floor. That was the very first place that popped into Yuu's mind as he tried to come up with isolated places where one rarely go to. 'I'll take him there and we'll sort this mess out somehow...'

As he ran lightning fast to the designated area, Yuu could feel the weight in his bag swayed from left to right, and he imagined the yellowed-fur cat shifting uncomfortably in the cramped space. "I'm so sorry! Please bear with me for a bit!" He whispered, swiftly switching the bag so that he was now hugging it from the front.

When they arrived, Yuu wasted no time in locking the whole toilet, not forgetting to put the 'Cleaning in progress' sign outside for extra precaution. Once he had confirmed that they were all alone, the ravenette hastily unzipped his bag again, to find an annoyed looking little kitty splaying amongst his notes and books.

"Mika... why were you in my bag again?"

The werecat grunted as soon as he saw Yuu again, staring down at him like he was some kind of a specimen or worst; an experiment gone wrong. Why was he in the bag? Well, why had the human carried him off to a completely foreign place in the first place? Popping his head out of the bag apprehensively, he looked around. Where the heck were they? _Ugh, it stinks._ Mika winced, automatically covering his nose with his paws.

"Well?" Yuu picked him up and stared acquisitively at the suddenly mute cat.

"…"

"Huh, guess you're just a normal cat in this form… You can't talk like this, right? I'm going to remove the collar for you." Yuu said, waiting for Mika's agreement.

Deciding to look back up the ravenette, he lowered his ears cautiously, feeling slightly ashamed. Mika reluctantly let Yuu removed his collar and again, he took a human form in front of Yuu, but of course without any clothes on. "The bag was comfy.." To be honest, he wasn't sure what to say or do, but he had obviously done something wrong it seemed, judging from Yuu's dark expression.

"I was tired.." He tried again, murmuring a bit lower and wrapping his tail around himself protectively as the human kept looking at him without providing him any sort of answer. He seemed a little stressed and somehow older than the cat had remembered. Humans do age a lot quicker these days, huh?

"You-!" Yuu sounded angry at first but quickly clenched his teeth shut before he could utter any more spiteful words without actually meaning it. Being hot-blooded was not all that, to be honest. Rubbing his temple, Yuu made a quick slow and deep breaths session on his own.

Finally relaxing, he turned his attention back to the wide-eyed blonde with a calmer expression. "Nevermind. It's my fault for not checking my bag in the first place." Yuu said while rubbing the back of his neck, he felt guilty if anything else, for bringing a most sought after werecat to college, knowing fully well the dangers lurking in every corner. "Let's get you home for today..." He tried to approach the blonde who was somehow a bit pink in the face and was slightly panting. He looked sick. They'd have to swing someplace before going home then. A place Mika would not like too much perhaps, so Yuu decided to keep it a secret from him.

"D-don't touch me.." Mika tried backing away, his cheeks now a very defined shade of pink. He knew his small protests would be paid no mind to, however. The human would have to touch him one way or another in order to get him out of here. He'd have to put the necklace back on, after all. In worst case scenario, Yuu would try and bring him somewhere else other than his den, or so called - home.

Yuu displayed the collar for Mika to see, making sure that the blond knew what he was trying to do. His anger from before quickly dissipated when he saw the fluffy pair of ears quivered slightly. It wasn't Mika's fault, he didn't know any better. Yuu justified.

"Okay, I'm gonna put the necklace back on you-" At that time, Yuu caught a glimpse of hell. He had lost his footing when he approached the naked blonde and in his defense to avoid falling, he grabbed onto whatever it was standing in front of him. Only to realize it was...

 _Oh, no._ The thing that he had grabbed was none other than Mika..!

"W-watch out!"

They bumped heads and the next thing Yuu knew was that his lips were met with something soft and slightly warm. At that instant, the ravenette felt a sense of impending danger, like a foreboding of some sort. Dare he open his eyes now? Gulping nervously, Yuu forcibly reopened his green eyes. A gasp of late realization escaped his lips, his eyes widened.

He was kissing Mika, the werecat. Directly by the mouth. Well, technically, their lips happened to have touched in a kissing manner. Sapphire eyes widened when the human suddenly grabbed onto him and he didn't have any time to react before he felt warm lips on his own.

!?

Oh shit. Oh shit. _OH SHIT_. Yuu cursed before slowly backing away. What should he do now? What _was_ there to do now? He had kissed someone by mistake, that someone turned out to be a werecat and a male nonetheless! And that was his first kiss too! Did the gods finally decided that he was not worthy of being in a relationship with a human so they gave his first kiss to another species instead? But still, weren't accidental kisses supposed to happen only in movies or those unrealistic dramas? Then again, life could be a fucking troll at times. And Yuu just got trolled big time.

Even though Yuu began backing away on his own, Mika roughly pushed him off even further and hissed in embarrassment, his cheeks now blaring a deep red. Having had the other so close up in his face so sudden had startled the werecat and it caused him to feel oddly self-conscious in the presence of the other. The blond looked the other up and down apprehensively whilst backing away against the wall before directing his gaze towards the stalls. First he'd felt shock, then surprise and anger, but now, he felt... strange.

 _Violated?_ His mind suggested. _But, why do you seemed to be enjoying it?_

Enjoying it..? Was he really? But- His cheeks grew warmer than before and his chest squeezed painfully.

Mika wanted the feeling to go away. He hated himself for feeling somewhat curious about the warm and tingly feeling in his lips when Yuu first made contact. Still blushing, he quietly picked up the necklace that the raven had dropped earlier and shoved it against the other's chest, refusing to meet his gaze. No words could convey what he was experiencing at the moment.

"...!" Yuu winced and looked down to see the familiar black choker being roughly shoved at his chest. Mika was furious. Well, he had every right to be so.

"I'm- I'm so sorry... I..." Not wanting to make matters worse as it already was, Yuu finally took the collar and quietly refitted it around Mika's neck and a golden fur cat reemerged in Mika's place.

"Ah-" The cat seemed to have lost its strength as it went limp right into Yuu's arm without fighting back. He was burning up! Yuu noted as he held the feverish feline close. His silky yellow fur were slightly damp which Yuu suspected to be sweat. "I have to take you to the vet..." The ravenette carefully cradled the cat before hiding it under his sweatshirt and made his way out of his uni. To meet someone he knew he could very well trust.

* * *

Mika woke up all sweaty and exhausted as he felt himself being removed from Yuu's warm hold and placed down on some weird, strangely cool table. The room he was in was unfamiliar and oddly bright, and it smelled funny. The sharp smell was strong enough to burn his nostrils and Mika automatically brought his paws to his twitching nose. "Meow…" He groaned, slowly blinking his eyes open and saw lots of weird equipment, from scary, sharp tools to labeled bottles and vials stored inside the glass cabinets. It resembled the old dungeon he was in before, only whiter and cleaner and…brighter.

Ears perking up in alarm, Mika was fully brought to his senses again as a pair of gloved hands reached out to him. They weren't Yuu's, but of a woman's he did not recognize!

Despite feeling utterly crappy and sluggish, the werecat hastily crawled backwards and fell down to the floor. He felt even more terrified when the hands followed him so he decided to make a run for the slightly ajar door.

Where were they? Why did the raven bring him here? Why was some stranger reaching out for him and why were there so many strange objects lying around? This was not Yuu's home, that was for sure. The werecat shook both from his fever and fear, wrapping himself up in his tail to comfort himself. Being sick only made his anxiety worse.

"He's getting away! Yuu, what are you doing, hold him down!" The woman angrily barked as she tried to catch the cat who skillfully dodged her hands.

"I'm trying!" Yuu moved lightning speed and shut the door in the nick of time before Mika could run out of the inspection room and possibly wreak havoc outside. "Mika, please! You need the meds to get better! You're sick, goddammit!"

The raven went a full circle around the room as he continued chasing after the delirious cat. "And this scary lady is a friend of mine, Shinoa! She's here to treat you, don't worry!"

A vein popped on Shinoa's left cheek as she hotly retorted. "Hey, I'm not scary!"

"MREOWWWW?!" Came the fierce response from the frightened cat as Yuu grabbed its tail but it slipped right through his fingers. "Mika, please! It won't hurt that much, I promise!"

Both the lady's and Yuu's frantic shouting made Mika's head spin more and more so he decided to scamper for the cabinet behind him instead, squeezing his way under it, hiding in the safety of the shadows.

"Mika, don't you-" Yuu tried stopping the cat from hiding but failed miserably. The cat up and went to hide under one of the cupboards used to store various medicines and bottles, much to Yuu's aggravation.

"You did have a pet cat, what did I tell ya?" Shinoa crossed her arms and leaned against the steel table. "The owner's so gonna be pissed..."

"Is that a threat I smell?" Yuu begrudgingly said as he crouched down to see a pair of sea blue eyes peering at him from the dark. "And no he won't, if you keep your mouth shut!"

"Ara, and why should I?" The lilac asked back and Yuu honestly didn't like where this was going at all. If he were to be thrown out of his apartment because of some stupid 'no pets allowed' rule, he would lose all hope in humanity. It would be a hassle to find a new house close to his uni and at a cheap rent as the one he lived in now. And then, there was Mika. The fluffy ball of newcomer in his life whom he felt obliged to take care after picking him up. Werecat or not, Mika was still a defenseless animal that needed to be protected.

"Because...OW!" A painful scream escaped Yuu's mouth shortly after. Mika had bitten his finger. A red spot began to form on his index finger before trickling down to the floor. "Ow ow... you didn't have to bite me..." Perhaps Mika would now come out from his hiding out of guilt. Hopefully.

In Mika's case, he was just so startled when his eyes met Yuu's vibrant green ones out of nowhere and his first reaction was to bite the slim finger as the human stretched out his hand towards him.

It didn't take long for Mika to smell the scent of blood and hear Yuu's soft whimpers which made him pop his head from underneath the cupboard to check the damage he'd inflicted but the moment he did, a thin gloved hand pinched the back of his neck (any cat's weak spot) and he was immediately dragged out of his hiding place, unable to fight back. "Meeeow…"

The first face he saw was a woman's, her violet eyes shone bright with positive enthusiasm, her thin red lips curved into a cheeky smirk. "Gotcha. Now, let's have you examined…"

When the firm hold on his nape was released, the cat Mika tried to shoot off towards the window this time but to no avail. The grip around his waist was too strong. A weird object with tube-like rope attached to it was placed near his chest, his mouth was forced open before a small flash of white light penetrated inside his mouth, a flat stick infiltrated his mouth and felt at his tongue. Uncomfortable. He was very uncomfortable to be treated as such.

Eventually, the fondling and flipping stopped and Mika felt himself settling back into Yuu's chest as if the lady in white coat seemed to have enough of him not sitting still. Mika immediately crawled underneath Yuu's sweatshirt, trying to hide from the big needle in the woman's hand, shaking slightly. At least he felt more safe close to the raven whether he liked to admit it or not.

"Hey, hey...ahahah~ that tickles!" Yuu started, only to be thrown into a fit of giggles when Mika's fur lightly grazed his bare skin. "Mika- ehehe~ don't squirm so much, you're gonna hurt yourself...!" That was when he saw a fluffy yellow head popping out of the collar of his shirt and those sapphire eyes staring intently at his bandaged finger. "Oh, this? It's just a small scratch, don't worry. I'm okay now."

Yuu gently pulled Mika out in the process and cradled him so that his hind was positioned in front of the purple-haired veterinarian. "Tell you what, Mika... If you take the shot, I'll give whatever you want later, okay?" Yuu said with a smile, moving his hand to stroke the soft golden coat of fur. "What do you say?"

"Meow..?" _Really?_ Mika seemed to say and Yuu gave a small reassuring nod.

"Mm-hm! I promise!" Yuu said, not once did he stop stroking at Mika's soft fur and also lightly scratched between his ears in order to comfort him.

The feline wanted to move away at first but was too weak after spending all of his energy from the little chase beforehand. Getting pet by the raven felt oddly relaxing and he found himself almost dozing off, purring in ease at every stroke.

Mika had never had anyone other than his deceased mother, treating him this gently before. He nodded his head sleepily without really thinking but regretted it when he felt a sharp needle penetrating his back seconds later. He let out a small hiss of pain, unable to move since Shinoa held him down tightly until she was done. Moments later he felt himself being lifted up again, not by the raven this time, but by the vet herself.

Something successfully stopped Mika from jumping off or even scratching the person holding him. The scent. Warm and familiar. The woman smelled like freshly-picked lavenders and she was so gentle when she held him that he felt safe and somehow at home. It got Mika thinking that maybe the vet wasn't so bad after all. Because she reminded him a lot of his kind-hearted mother.

Something made the raven gasped loud and sudden. Mika was... Mika didn't even retaliate as much as he did with him when Shinoa lifted him into her arms and started stroking his fur. And was that a purr he just heard? Unbelievable. It took him days to get the blond to allow him to even touch him, and Shinoa succeeded in just minutes after meeting her. Deep down inside, something else stirred inside of him aside from perplexity and astonishment.

It was that. The emotion that made your eyes go all green. Jealousy.

"Did you just drugged him or something…" Yuu turned his gaze to Shinoa's unmistakably smug face.

"No. And uh-oh. Someone's a bit... jelly, I suppose? Can't help it if the cat likes me more than its own owner. I'm a cat magnet after all~" The wee devil named Shinoa smirked wide as she posed the question aloud. Seeing Yuu pissed off gave her some sense of satisfaction, call her a sadist or whatever.

"H-Huh?! Me, jealous? Get real, you sadistic fox." Yuu snapped back when he noticed Mika slipping right under Shinoa's arms and quickly caught him. "Hey... He's asleep...?" Something about the way Mika fitted perfectly in his hold made his heart fluttered with joy. Mika appeared like any other normal cat, snuggling close in his arms and Yuu wanted to protect that image for as long as he lived.

"Well yeah, the shot I gave him had a drowsy effect. So, let him rest for a few days, okay? And don't feed him anything weird except for warm milk and soft food." Shinoa said before jotting down something, the list of food presumably, and handed the note to Yuu. "I did a quick inspection of his stomach, it's in a pretty bad condition. Guess before he met you, he hadn't been eating well."

"Uh, thanks." Yuu took the note and carefully slipped it into his jeans pocket. Before this? Mika was held captive by some dangerous organization. Maybe they didn't feed him as well as he had originally thought. His attention was brought back to the yellow cat, peacefully sleeping in his arms. Those bastards.

 _ **Continue we will…**_

* * *

 ** _Hello again! So yeah, I finally had the time to continue rping with my co-author~ hope you guys enjoy the new update and do R &R! :D_**


End file.
